ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybeast
Story Dentech City is under repair, as Protoman stands on a rooftop. His shield is on his back. Protoman: To imagine that something can create such damage. Maybe he could use my help. Protoman leaps off the rooftop, whistling as he does. He lands on the ground, as several construction workers go past him, him looking confused. Eirene: Protoman? Eirene is carrying a box of supplies, going over to Protoman. Protoman: Oh. Uh, you’re the girl that hangs out with Megaman. Uh, Eirene: Eirene. I remember that I never really introduced myself before. Eirene slightly struggles with the box, as Protoman takes it, carrying it with his left hand. Eirene: Thanks. (They start walking.) So, what brings you back to the city? Protoman: I traveled quite a bit after leaving before. I got, lonely. No one really understood what I’d been through. The only one who can possibly understand, is Megaman. Eirene: So, you two do have feelings. Megaman has, trust issues to put it mildly. He closes himself off, never letting any emotions out. He shows as much emotion as a robot. You, on the other hand, embrace this human aspect of yourself. Protoman: I don’t know how to be different, even though I am. It’s hard to transition, and get used to being called a freak. Eirene: Wow. I never considered that. Construction Worker: Hey, who’s dog is that? Eirene and Protoman turn to see an Anubian Baskurr, it having purple metal implants, it being part cyborg. Its back is covered in machinery, it forming a helmet over its head and eyes, them glowing cyborg red. Its legs are machine as well, though the paws and feet are organic. It snarls at Protoman, approaching. Eirene: Is, that yours? Protoman pulls his shield off his back, harnessed on his left arm. Protoman: No. Treble runs and pounces at Protoman, it rebounding off his shield. Treble begins to circle them, as Protoman sticks the shield into the ground. He activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Magnet Man: Your metal armor should make you vulnerable to my attacks. Magnet Man releases magnetic pulse waves, as Treble’s eyes glow, activating a Nemetrix on its collar. It transforms into Cybeast Magnutops, the metal on its body matches the color of the machine parts in the appropriate spots. Magnet Man: What the? Eirene: A, predator? Cybeast Magnutops charges at Magnet Man, who manipulates his shield with his magnetic powers. The shield takes the force of the collision, but this releases a negative pulse, repelling Magnet Man backwards. Eirene moves off to the side, as Cybeast Magnutops turns its head, growling at her. Eirene: (Nervously) Heh. Good, doggie. Stay. Stay! Eirene backs away, as Cybeast Magnutops charges at her. A loud, obnoxious engine roars, as Turbo Man drives in on a go-cart. He swerves in front of Cybeast Magnutops, it stopping, tilting its head in confusion. Turbo Man: Torro! Torro! Ha-ha! Ándale! Turbo Man drives straight at Cybeast Magnutops, as Cybeast Magnutops charges again. Turbo Man hits a booster, the go-cart launching into the air, aimed straight in between Cybeast Magnutops’ horns. Turbo Man jumps out, the go-cart crashing and exploding onto Cybeast Magnutops. It is unfazed, as it continues its dash at Eirene. Turbo Man grabs onto the side of Cybeast Magnutops, as Magnet Man slides his shield across the ground. The shield trips Eirene and carries her out of the way, as Cybeast Magnutops crashes into a building, causing a section of the wall to collapse. Turbo Man is buried under the rubble, as Cybeast Magnutops breaks out, sniffing out Magnet Man. Magnet Man: Here I thought he would be of assistance. Magnet Man fires magnetic pulse waves, them doing nothing to Cybeast Magnutops as it charges. Gel slime hits its feet, halting it right before hitting Magnet Man, who was flinching. Cybeast Maguntops turns around, seeing Hornet Man coming out of the rubble. Hornet Man: Hornet Man! Protoman! Get out of here! You obviously can’t handle this foe! Cybeast Magnutops transforms into Cybeast Buglizard, having the mechanical replacement parts. Cybeast Buglizard releases a fog from its body, dissolving the gel slime. Magnet Man: Obviously, it can match our forms! But it’s still metal! Magnet Man releases magnetic waves, doing nothing to Cybeast Buglizard. Cybeast Buglizard charges at Hornet Man, who flies into the air. It climbs up the building side, following after Hornet Man. Eirene: Protoman! Eirene signals to Magnet Man, as Magnet Man attracts his shield back over. Magnet Man stands on it like a platform, as he has the shield float upward after them. Hornet Man: Oh, bug off already! Hornet Man fires slime at Cybeast Buglizard, which dodges with ease. Hornet Man hovers over the roof of the building, as Cybeast Buglizard pounces, latching onto Hornet Man’s tail, and slams him to the roof. Cybeast Buglizard pins Hornet Man to the roof, drooling on him. Hornet Man: Oh, disgusting! Cybeast Buglizard goes to bite Hornet Man, when it is slammed by the shield, being pushed off the roof. It falls several stories, as Magnet Man looks over the ledge. Cybeast Buglizard is gone. Magnet Man: Where’d it go? Magnet Man reverts, as does Hornet Man. Megaman stands up. Megaman: More importantly, who’s controlling it? Protoman: You suspect foul play? Megaman: It’s a beast. Which means it has no rational thought. Someone has to be in control of it, and I’ve got a guess. Protoman: Wily. Megaman: Looks like he finally succeeded in making an Omnitrix. Protoman: But, where’d he get those alien forms? Megaman: Let’s go ask him. Megaman walks off, as Protoman looks slightly upset. Protoman: Aren’t you even the least bit excited to see me? Megaman: Honestly, you should’ve stayed away. Protoman: Eirene was right. Very much like a robot. End Scene Wily is in his laboratory, fidgeting with a device. Wily: Worthless! Everything is worthless! Robots to get the Omnitrix, worthless! Controlling the Roman Androids, worthless! Colonel harnessing the nuclear energy, worthless! How am I supposed to obtain world domination if every tool I use is useless?! Protoman: Good help is hard to find these days. Wily recoils back in shock, falling from his chair. Megaman, Eirene and Protoman are there in his workshop. Eirene: You really need to find a new hideout. We’ve hit you here several times now. Wily: Oh, confound it all! FridgeMan! Destroy the intruders! A short, stubby robot that resembles a refrigerator appears. His head is like the freezer, his main body being the fridge. He has arms with cables on them, as a scale reading -40 degrees Celsius is under the main body. FridgeMan: Yes sir, master sir! FridgeMan opens its chest, releasing a blizzard at them. Protoman holds his shield up, as Eirene and Megaman maneuver behind it. Megaman activates the Omnitrix. Protoman: What do you want me to do? Megaman: Hold this position. Protoman: But, Megaman: He only has one robot. Doesn’t warrant both of us. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Fire Man: Fire Man! Fire Man rolls out from behind the shield, shooting a fireball from his buster. FridgeMan causes the blizzard to solidify into an ice cube, taking the attack. FridgeMan forms three smaller ice cubes, launching them at Fire Man. Fire Man propels himself into the air, flying over them. FridgeMan releases a blizzard, Fire Man going through it. He forms a fire blade from the buster, as he stabs Fire Man through the face, releasing a burst of fire inside its body. FridgeMan’s head blows up, as the body falls over. Wily: Worthless, worthless, worthless! Why are all of my robots worthless?! Fire Man: Maybe you should consider doing something else with your life. Now, where’s that beast of yours? Wily: Beast? What beast? The wall busts open, as Cybeast Crabdozer rams Fire Man into the wall. Cybeast Crabdozer has mechanical implants on its back like Treble does. Fire Man groans lightly, when Cybeast Crabdozer pulls back a bit, ramming Fire Man back into the wall. Wily: What is this, magnificent creature?! (Gasps) That handiwork! Protoman: Is that the same beast from before? Eirene: It’s may be part cyborg, but it’s still a canine based alien. Its smell and hearing are its better senses. Protoman: In that case, I have just the alien. Protoman activates the Omnitrix, transforming. He transforms into Gutrot, his outfit red instead of green. Mist Man: Let’s see how you handle a little acetic acid. Better known as vinegar. Mist Man charges in, holding onto his shield. He releases a green gas from the ports on his body, being inhaled by Cybeast Crabdozer. It roars in pain, stampeding around the room. Fire Man positions himself towards the hole in the wall. Fire Man: Lead him through! Mist Man releases more gas, Cybeast Crabdozer running the opposite direction of it, at the hole. Fire Man leaps out of the way, as Cybeast Crabdozer goes through it. The gas follows it, as Fire Man does as well. Mist Man: Wait! Where are you going?! Both Cybeast Crabdozer and Fire Man are gone, as Mist Man sighs. Mist Man: He ditched me! Seriously?! Eirene: (Holding her nose) Don’t take it too personally. He’s that inconsiderate to everyone. Besides, you can help me with an interrogation. Wily! Don’t go anywhere! Wily is trying to sneak out, being startled as he’s caught. Mist Man: Want him to talk, huh? Then, some sodium thiopental should be appropriate. Wily: Truth serum? Seriously?! You think that will Mist Man sprays Wily’s face with the gas, him reacting as if he’s going to sneeze. Eirene: Now, Wily. You stated something about his handiwork. Wily: Yeah. The technology for that beast is very similar to the cyborg projects, implemented by Dr. Light. Mist Man: Dr. Light created that beast? Eirene: Who’s Dr. Light? Protoman: Creator of the cyborg program of the Plumbers. He directly operated on Megaman to transform him into what he is now. Eirene: Oh… Wily: However, I can confirm that Dr. Light didn’t create that monstrosity. He is a man of peace, desiring the end of conflict. That thing is solely a beast of destruction. I hypothesize that this is the work of an apprentice of mine, Dr. Regal. Mist Man: Regal?! Eirene: Who’s Regal? Mist Man: He’s the one who did this to me! He took the old, Proto-tech armor to transform me into a cyborg. Though it saved my life, he used me as his lab rat, trying to alter my mind. I escaped before he succeeded. Wily: From what I surmised from this brief interaction, that thing can transform into the natural predators of your Omnitrix aliens. That form was a perfect match for Megaman’s Pyronite form. Eirene: Earlier, it used the perfect form to combat Magnet Man, then Hornet Man. Mist Man: What can we do against something that can match all our alien forms? Wily: There is one person that is strong enough to fight it. If you agree to work with me, then I will help you find him. Eirene: Yeah, right? Why should we trust you? Mist Man reverts. Protoman: How would we find him? Wily: A piece of fabric from his cloak. If you have a form that can track his scent, then it will work to find out where he ended up. Protoman: Deal. Eirene: Protoman! Protoman: We don’t have any other leads. We need to act now. And since Megaman decided to not stick around, we don’t have many other options. Eirene: Fine. But I don’t like this. Working with Wily is never in our best interest. End Scene Megaman wanders outside Dentech City, having lost Treble. He arrives outside the army base, heading inside the gates. Baryl is inside, talking with Dr. Regal. Baryl looks at Megaman, distain going across his face. Baryl: Megaman. Megaman: Baryl. I hear you aligned with Wily to kill me. Baryl: Orders are orders. Our task is to ensure the safety of this area. That was our contingency plan for if you ever went rogue. Megaman: Fair enough. Who’s the stiff? Baryl: Watch your tongue! This is… Regal: Brother, relax. I am Dr. Regal, lead science officer in the Plumbers. Megaman: I thought Dr. Light was the one in charge. Regal: He has, since retired. Megaman: No wonder the Plumbers aren’t that reliable anymore. So, the dog yours? Regal: I beg your pardon? Megaman: The transforming dog. If you are Dr. Light’s successor, then you were most likely taught in the art of implementing cyborg technology. And that thing is seemingly designed for hunting me down. Which means you were recruited by your brother here for a new contingency plan after his misguided alliance with Wily failed. Regal: To think, that Light’s master creation actually has a mind of his own. Megaman: The only thing I don’t understand is the reason. I am on your side. Baryl: Yes. But, there are others who aren’t. We recently received reports of another cyborg shapeshifter in existence, its allegiance status unknown. Our orders are to wipe it out. Megaman: He is no threat. He’s with me. Baryl: And you, aren’t that reliable to being on our side. And, you cause massive damage wherever you battle. Megaman: Blame your friend Wily, and your brother Regal. They create robots that are destructive by nature. Megaman turns and leaves, Baryl scowling at him. Regal puts his hand on Baryl’s shoulder, calming him. Regal: Relax, Baryl. He’ll lead us right to the other one. If, those are still the orders. Baryl: Megaman’s statement has no proof. They remain the same. Regal: Then, the hunt will continue. Regal pulls out a dog whistle, blowing it. It makes no audible sound, but Treble responds to it, coming out of the shadows, going after Megaman. Megaman transverses through a forest, his footsteps being surprisingly quiet and stealthy for the loud forest floor covered in leaves. The crunching of leaves sounds behind him, as Megaman spins, firing buster shots. Treble dodges, going to pounce at Megaman. Megaman leaps into a tree, grabbing a branch and swinging up. He activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Gemini Man: Gemini Man! Gemini Man splits into several clones, them all hopping through the trees. Treble transforms into Cybeast Panuncian, having mechanical parts matching to Treble. Cybeast Panuncian splits into several clones, them swarming the forest. Many try to climb up the trees, shaking them. The Gemini Men struggle to stay up in the trees. Gemini Man 3: That’s actually an appropriate adaptation for a predator hunting a multiplier. Gemini Man 8: I wonder if a clone eats the real deal, if the main body gets full or not. Gemini Man 4: This is no time for that kind of debate! Whoa! Gemini Man 4 falls from the trees, being struck by a Cybeast Panuncian, being destroyed. The Gemini Men clones regroup and merge back together. Gemini Man: Eat Gemini Cannon! Gemini Man points his buster at the Cybeast Panuncian herd, as he fires a Gemini Man as a ball. Gemini Man opens up, splitting into dozens of them, burying the Cybeast Panuncians underneath them. The clones begin getting destroyed, as they also begin to scatter, going in the directions besides the way of the main Gemini Man. Gemini: Distraction, hopefully successful. Now, to keep Protoman out of trouble. Characters * Megaman * Eirene * Protoman Neutral * Dr. Wily * FridgeMan Villains * Dr. Regal * Treble * Baryl Aliens Used By Protoman * Magnet Man * Mist Man (first appearance) By Treble * Cybeast Magnutops (first appearance) * Cybeast Buglizard (first appearance) * Cybeast Crabdozer (first appearance) * Cybeast Panuncian (first appearance) By Megaman * Turbo Man * Hornet Man * Fire Man * Gemini Man Trivia * This episode is the beginning of a three part season premiere. * Protoman returns to the series, becoming a major character. * Regal returns as a major villain, creating Treble, the story's version of Zed. * The tensions with Baryl and the army were first touched upon in Strength of a Woman. * The ideals of Megaman and Protoman are reverse of their game series counterparts. In the games, Protoman was more a loner and hid his emotions, while Megaman valued companionship and friendship. * The title and idea for the Cybeast comes from Megaman: Battle Network 6. * Treble is the name of Bass' pet in the original series. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Regal Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc Category:John 23: Cybeast Arc Category:John 23: Bass Arc